Marvel's The Panther
by Rjfree
Summary: Deep in the jungles of Africa a King will emerge. A King who's journey will span across the Marvel Cinematic Universe. A King who will Avenge.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! My friends here is something different for you to see. This is my version of the latest Avenger not yet to hit the big screen yet. The Black Panther is an Iconic Marvel hero dating back to the early 60's. Now that the Marvel cinematic universe has been established here is hero that hasn't been seen before. Now for an audience to build I took creative liberties and changed the Name from the Black Panther to simply. The Panther. Regular requests are welcome to include characters in this story. This story will be like a movie/book adaption/rough script draft. So bare with me as I bring you my version of the first bad ass black hero in the marvel universe. (No disrespect to Blade.) Without further ado I give you. The Panther.**

__

_A Star fell from the heavens burning through the atmosphere trailing a path of fire. The ball of fire slammed into the earth digging a mile long trench. Fire reflected in the eyes of a lioness as steam erupted from the meteorite. A hiss startled the lioness as she took off bounding through the jungle.  
A silver light that burned violet traveled along the object framing a large 'C' as it slid open. Two pink skinned humanoids emerged. The aliens staggered out of the ship and pulled a large chest with them.  
"The Kree are upon us, we must flee." The Taller alien said to the shorter as they hefted the chest and sprinted into the jungle quickly.  
_

_A Tribe _of school children in Africa ran away as a large pickup truck traveled along a gravel path in a medium sized village. The truck came to halt as the shocks eased up. A large man slid from the black pick up as two more silhouettes emerged from the vehicle. A loud click stopped the trio as four shadows emerged from the trees behind the shack as the door swung open.  
"Ah Dr. Maclain, IT's always a pleasure." A tall man emerged from the shack grinning as he walked up to the tense threesome.  
"Mr. S'yan is this necessary?" the shortest of the trio chirped as she stepped forward. Long grey hair slid over a lined pale face.  
S'yan sneered as he nodded and the four gunmen melted into the trees. "Wakandan rebels are itchy at best. No funny business outsider." S'yan said with his nose in the air.  
Maclain nodded at the large man and he swung a backpack at S'yan. His grew broad as he walked forward motioning for them to follow. The trio entered the hut as S'yan sat at a table and starred at them long and hard.  
"Why does your government need Vibranium?" S'yan questioned/  
"As you well know the world is at war once more. The Nazis will not stop until they have completed their insidious agenda." Maclain quipped.  
"This is your war. Not Wakanda's" S'yan said lightly.  
"You are a fool if you think Hitler's agenda won't reach your little recluse city." Maclain laughed. S'yan merely grinned as he opened a case near his boots. The room grew dark as the light from the crystal threw the shadows against the walls with its purple brilliance.  
"Let's get this over with." S'yan growled.

_Tires screeched_ as the black pickup tore down the jungle path.  
"Is this rock worth all the trouble mam?" The other man in their trio asked as the light from the suitcase reflected of off his glasses.  
"The intelligence agency thinks so. This could win America the war." Maclain smiled softly. 

**{1983} **

A young African boy ran through the city streets of a crowded market place as a young girl chased after him fiercely. The pair weaved in and out of adults legs, Giggling the boy looked behind him to see the girl get hauled up by one of their guards.  
"Ha-ha you lose sis." The boy laughed as he ran face first into a pair of strong muscular legs. Looking up in fear, the boy gulped audibly as an imposing man stood adorned in gold jewelry and a blue and white silk robe that bared his left shoulder.  
"Father?" the boy asked nervously as he backed away.  
"Damnit get back here T'challa! wher…My king!" The flustered guard carrying the girl scooped up the boy and bowed deeply.

"We are done here." A deep majestic bass vibrated from the King as he strode forward. His stride perfect.  
The girl stuck out her tongue at her brother and he returned the favor as they were hauled by the scruffs of their necks.  
A fleet of jeeps stood near the market place entrance as the pair were dragged to the vehicles.  
T'challa snorted as his body guard shot the siblings a glare. The guard grinned as he whispered into the children's ears. "I'm telling your mother." The pair paled considerably as the guard leaned back in his seat with a satisfied smirk. The jeeps rumbled to life as the sky burned red as the envoy of jeeps traveled under the setting sun. The siblings were asleep as they neared a massive rainforest with a looming mountain in the distance. The jeeps traveled until they disappeared from sight. A dark tunnel with neon lights blurred as the envoy came upon a rise. Two massive green doors that blended into the rock stood closed as four guards in golden armor stood immobile. The envoy slowed to a stop as the guards ran their stags over the vehicles. A loud gong vibrated as the doors slowly opened. A steep rise in the mountain side gave away dramatically to a massive sprawling cityscape. Ebony towers surrounded a large magnificent tan temple that sat in the middle of the city. The inhabitants wore many different robes of vibrant colors and sandals. Children played in the streets as mothers watched on patiently. Men zipped around on hovering sail boats above a massive lake pulling fish from the waters. A young shepherd watched from afar as the loud gong of the temple glowed brightly with the coming of the king.  
**  
**

**Marvel's **_**The Panther**_

A loud footstep echoed through the white marble palace, as crystals of every shade was beneath the feet of its inhabitant's.  
"I take it big brother is home." A grey haired man rasped as he starred out of the window eyes narrowed. "S'dan come here." the shadows parted revealing a dark skinned adolescent.  
"_Yes father_?" S'dan whispered eyes to the floor.  
"You're cousin is home, you must take his place as heir at the En'bashel this fortnight. The techniques I've taught you…do you master them?" The old man asked as the siblings were taken into the palace by their guard.  
_ "I have…_" S'dan hissed.  
"Then don't be the next to fail me. I always have _**more sons**_." The old man chuckled.

_**The King**_ entered first as the envoy trailed in, a beautiful short West Indian woman looked on in glee as the guard smiled and dropped the siblings in front of their mother. Long black curls cascaded in oriental style ringlets as they swung about her face. The queen wiped the sleep from her baby's eyes and tugged their hands. Squeals of laughter were heard in the palace halls as the queen of Wakanda brought her squirming children into the bathroom. Silver light fell over Wakanda as the moonlight reflected by the palace washed over the landscape. The queen walked into the family wing hallway and saw the children's guard arguing softly with a Wakandan woman.  
"Kravinoff?" The Queen called.  
The guard hushed the woman off. "Is all okay at home?" the queen asked walking up to the man. Tall heavily muscled and scarred the Russian man smiled quietly down at the Queen.  
"No my Empress…my brother has returned from war in the motherland. _He is sick._" The guard revealed.  
The queen frowned as she took in the agitated guard. "Go! Family comes first. Tell Sergei he's always welcome in Wakanda." The Queen swallowed and smiled. The guard nodded and trotted off.  
A deep voice startled the queen as she jumped. "Are the children in bed?" the king asked striding up to his wife.

"Why yes they are, what did you have in mind my love?" The queen purred tracing her fingers up her husband's chest.  
Hours later The King stood naked in a dimly lit room. Statues of Kings long past stood in rows in front of their coffins. Heat washed over the King as he knelt in front of a large stone dais. Placing a red stone on a slot, He stood back as the massive wall opened up revealing an upper room. A large silver screen descended from the wall. TV's flickered on as computers linked to life. A large glass case ascended from the floor, a matte black body suit with armored pads was glistening inside. The King neared the case as the cowl was reflected in his eyes.  
Deep in the jungle a small shack sat recessed into the brush. A jeep bounced along and came to a stop outside of the hut. Inside a small candle flickered sporadically as a small _alabaster _haired child sat in a corner, her knees draw into her chest. Coughing caught the girls attention as they focused on a small form huddled over a large sick man. The form turned around at the sound of knocking at the door. Her forehead slick with worry, the Brazilian beauty cleared her throat as she stood up slowly.  
"Name your intent, we are armed!" she hollered.  
"It's me Andre." The voice responded.

The woman bolted for the door and threw it open. "Kravinoff!" she exclaimed.  
"Dr. Crawford. How is he?" Andre asked as she let him in.  
She paused before answering. "The snake bite nearly killed him but this antidote that I've been working on seems to have had some progress on his immune system." The doctor whispered.  
The guard looked sad as he made his way to his brother's side and pushed aside his dark hair.  
"You look like you need a drink comrade." The sick man rasped as he focused on his brother. The guard chuckled as he wiped the sweat from the man's face. 

"Ahchoo!" 

The guard tensed as he leveled a pistol at the little girl.  
"Hey there I'm sorry sweetie what's your name?" the guard said softly lowering his weapon.  
"She's a mute lost her parents in a village raid some time ago. Did some missionary work in her area and she's been clinging to me ever since."  
The guard nodded as he turned back to his brother.  
" How long until you return to America?"  
The doctor sighed as she looked at the little girl before kneeling in front of her patient.  
"As long as it takes for Sergei to recover."  
The guard looked sad as he starred quietly at the good doctor,  
"You're not obligated to stay here, I'll look after my brother." Andre said.  
Dr. Crawford smiled as her eyes locked onto Sergei. "There's something _wild_ about your brother that draws me to him. For I have already chosen to stay."  
Andre smiled in gratitude as he stood up slowly then glanced at his brother then quickly left the room.

The sun peeked over the horizon in Wakanda as the Training/punishment of the siblings commenced. The duo were hauled in different directions as the palace came alive and buzzed with activity. The son of the king landed on his feet softly and flew into the shadows. The cold air sped by the child as he ran up a massive tree. (Soot Soot sootsoot!) Darts flew near the boy's face nicking his flesh. Birds exploded from the trees as bodies jumping from branch to branch startled them. The child felt tighten his gut when a razor disk sliced past him and his feet collapsed under him. "Ahhhh!" T'challa cried.

"Hunt'e wake up!" the teacher snapped. The daughter of the king jerked awake as her etiquette teacher glared at her. The other girls giggled and sneered at the little girl. "What was I just saying _princess_? Hunt'e do you hear me?" The teacher snapped again as Hunt'e rolled her eyes and looked out the window. Birds exploded from the trees. Her brother must be out there _Training. _

Six teens landed in a heap as T'challa ducked under swift fists and knees. T'challa's head snapped back twice as an Asian if color ascended with his knees to smash the Prince's nose. T'challa growled in his throat as his eyes went wide as he was ambushed again.

"_**Have you**_ seen Andre? He arrived at the palace this morning but he is not at his post." The queen asked quietly of a kitchen helper.  
"Im sorry your majesty, no I have not."

The Queen grew worried as she headed to his room.

"Who can tell the class of the ancient rebel Wakandan race The White Wolves?" The history teacher asked a class of thirty students.

One boy raised his hand. "Back when the nation of Wakanda was established in 1432. The Spanish invaded a small tribe in southern Africa called Wkandi. Christian missionaries had no intention of letting the Spanish invade and corrupt the peaceful new Christian village. The men of the church were men of great deeds, and formed a militia amongst the African village. They were called El Lobo Blanco." the boy said grinning. The teacher nodded in agreement and smiled at the boy. "all right students read chapter six through eight on the legend by tomorrow."  
The students cleated out as Hunt'e was held back. "One moment you're highness." The teacher requested as the sleepy princess looked up at her instructor.  
"I want to personally wish you and your family luck at the En'bashel tonight. It is a great honor for a man to prove and test himself before his people." The man said.  
Hunt's looked bored as she waited for him to continue.

"That won't be necessary teacher, he's going to win with or without anyone's blessing." Hunt'e boasted.

The teacher looked taken aback. "Well even so, Good Luck"  
Hunt'e looked offended as she strode down the hallways of the lower palace.

_**The Prince**_ stood in his chambers as the sun set over the horizon. His young gaze stared out over the village square as the arena was being set up. Cool hands wrapped around his face causing him to jump.  
The queen giggled as she turned her boy around. "Are you ready sweetie?" the queen asked as she stroked her son's dark thick locks.  
T'challa nodded and stared at his mother. "I'm scared mommy, what if I lose. Ill dishonor our family." he stammered.  
The queen smiled softly as she let go of her son and turned him around, Starring hard into his eyes she searched and smiled satisfied. "You will make a strong ruler one day. One who doubts himself will always strive to better himself." She said proudly. The boy nodded as the fires from the lit torches reflected in his eyes.

Torches were lit by men in ceremonial robes. The populace from the surrounding valleys entered the capital. Guards were posted everywhere as the crown family entered the coliseum. The queen sat in her chair as her daughter sat in the throne on her right. The praise and merriment of the crowd washed over them as all of Wakanda poured into the arena. In the coliseum four black panthers were led through and out the main floor. After six elders came before the crowd and raised their house flags to the cheers of the crowd. Excitement buzzed among the masses. A center torch was lit as the crystals of Vibranium glowed in the dusk. Loud trumpets blew as the queen watched on in apprehension.  
"Where's father, he should be here by now?" Hunt'e asked in confusion. The queen bit her bottom lip as the first fighters were led out on to the sand covered arena. Many would fight today, and the strongest of them would challenge her son's right to rule.

_**In the Secret Room **_

T'Chaka stood before a large screen as a bald black man glared down at him, a silver and black patch over his left eye.  
"Director with all due respect I have taken your proposal into account and I here say I must respectfully decline." The king rumbled calmly.

The director of S.H.E.L.D ground his teeth in annoyance. "You do realize the threat the world now faces because of your country. Those Wakandan rebels have your Vibranium. Our interests are now vulnerable to their tech. We need a fresh sample." The director growled.  
"We will deal with the wolves when they come, not before. Now excuse me director I have to be with my family." The King bowed and cut the link. T'Chaka wrapped a vibrant red robe around him and left the upper room. 

"_**Ofghff!"**_ A large warrior gurgled as an even larger fighter tossed his broken body behind him. The crowd chanted in approval. "Next next next!"

The large warrior watched as his next opponent walked out onto the arena floor. The crowd laughed at the lean figure as he bent at the knees.  
"S'dan! What is he doing out there?" Hunt'e cried in alarm.  
The hulking warrior cracked his thick neck side to side and launched at the small statured teen. The crowd gasped as the teen swept the legs out from under the charging behemoth and dropped his knees into the warrior's chest.  
There was an audible crack and the fighter lied still. S'dan sneered as he raised his right fist in the air.  
"Whoa when did he learn that?" Hunt'e said standing up from her chair in shock. The crowd applauded with uncertainty. T'challa watched from the sidelined eyes wide with fear as his cousin locked eyes with him.  
The King made his way through the arena and went up to join his family to much applause as the matches continued.

_**Outside the secret entrance to Wakanda**_

Several hundred men marched with rifles held ready. Leading them were a balding man with glasses and a young man with a scar running up his nose. The guards in gold leveled their scepters at the intruders and demanded that they turn around.  
"What say you? Good doctor." The young man asked.  
The balding man grinned and leveled a gun attached to his right hand and squeezed.

_**A great**_ cheer went up as the nine year old prince walked out onto the arena. S'dan walked behind him as they moved to opposite ends of the arena.  
"This is my brother's doing. I know it." T'Chaka rumbled in anger.

The horn blew as the two blood relatives clashed in a fury of fists and quick feet.  
T'challa back flipped out of the way of sleeping darts as S'dan flew after him. Challa dodged a fist and spun S'dan over his hip and dropped down. S'dan rolled out of the way as his cousin's elbow dented the ground where his head was a split second ago. Spinning to their feet, the cousin's stared each other down as the crowd roared behind them. S'dan frowned. "It's been awhile since we did this Challa. I miss you cuz."  
T'challa nodded in agreement. "You've gotten so strong S'dan I don't know if I can beat you. Well actually just kidding!" T'challa roared in arrogance as he launched at his elder cousin.  
S'dan's frown deepened as he caught T'challa's foot and snapped it.  
"Arrrgh!" he screamed as the bone protruded from his flesh. Falling to the ground the nine year old screamed in agony as the stadium went silent. The King looked on in fear as he raced down to his son. (Boom!)

Smoke curled in forest as people looked dazed as the fire alarm rang through the night air. T'Chaka spared his son a glance before tearing out of the stadium.  
(Boom! boom Boooom!) Several more explosions rocked the earth as the spectators turned and fled from the coliseum. The queen and her daughter rushed down to retrieve her son as three guards followed behind.  
The King raced to his secret chamber and lit an herb in a dish. The king donned the black body suit as he inhaled the smoke. Pulling up the cowl, his eyes burned yellow as he pulled on a black cape.  
Gunmen fired on the Wakandan soldiers with the same weapons. The fighting was even until the balding man with the glassed fired on buildings with his arm gun.  
The man with the scar pulled out two purple gleaned daggers as his robe fell to his feet. With An ivory body suit similar to the kings with swords attached to his back, he entered the fray and slaughtered all who crossed his path laughing maniacally as he did so.

The man with the glassed ducked as Wakandan soldiers aimed their fire at him. Grinning he pulled a latch on his arm and two claws unfolded as purple energy vibrated between the two prongs. "Knock knock!" he yelled as he unleashed vibrating energy that blasted the warriors into red muck.  
"Argghk!" the man screamed as his hand was severed.  
Looking up in rage, The Panther stood above him holding his dripping limb Eyes burning yellow. The man swung at The Panther but was knocked out cold as he received a boot to the nose.  
"Father!" The Panther spun around as an ivory clad armored man stood in the midst of the chaos. "Look at what all you have reaped!" the man with the scar seethed.  
The King pulled of his mask in disbelief. "Hun'ter you're alive? What is the meaning of this?" T'Chaka asked as he walked down to his exiled first born. Black cape billowing behind him, the king didn't see a soldier aimed a rifle at his back.

(Father! T'Chaka!) The queen and her children cried as they watched the king get gunned down. "Noo!" they screamed as they were tossed into jeeps and were whisked away.

T'Chaka groaned as his vision became dark, Footsteps crunched next to him as he looked up to his first born. Brown eyes burned suddenly orange as he pulled a cowl over his head in the image of a wolf. "The White Wolves now have their vengeance Wakandan filth."  
T'challa screamed as he felt his father die. Tears slid down the queen's face as she held onto her daughter tightly. The jeep came to a stop as bullets slashed its tires. The guards leapt out and engaged the rebels. The queen screamed as a rebel ripped opened her door and pulled at her skirt with a lustful gleam in his eyes. The queen screamed harder as a large knife was slammed into his skull.  
"Andre?" the queen exclaimed as the guard pulled them from the vehicle. Gunfire echoed in the night as fires burned in Wakanda.  
"We have to protect the heir to the throne. They will kill him on sight," Andre commanded as he pushed the queen and her daughter into a separate vehicle and scooped up the wounded prince. The remaining jeeps split into three groups to throw the rebels off.  
T'challa watched as his mother's jeep speed off into the night taillights bouncing. Facing the front, Andre glanced at the prince as he maneuvered through the forest knuckles white on the steering wheel. An explosion rocked the jeep forward as fire blossomed in the rearview.  
"Mama…Hunt'e…Father." T'challa moaned as he cried silently. Andre stared in shock as the queen and the princess died in the fire. (Ping Ping Crack!)

Bullets slammed into the windshield as the rebels surrounded the vehicle.  
"We're gunna make it your majesty. I promise you this." Andre vowed as they barreled through the gunmen. Bouncing along the road, several headlights appeared from behind as they neared a waterfall. Bullets smashed into the rear window.  
"Get down boy!" Andre commanded as he leveled a rifle out of the back seat and fired. The jeeps pursing them sparked and swerved as one flipped end over end and crashed into a tree.  
"Andre!" T'challa screamed as they flew over a cliff. 

End of chapter 1

_So what you guys think keep or delete? Thank you all for the support on my other fanfic: Traitor. Also I'm seeking out betas. If anyone would be interested msg me for info.  
I wasn't sure on how to approach the Black Panther but I decided since Disney might never make this film right or at all I would do my own spin on the MCU. So I dropped the Black from The Panther first. It seemed inappropriate with sharing the radical militant movement in the early 70's with the same name. The story line starts during the time of Captain America: The first Avenger. Dwell in the years before Ironman and wrap up in the after math of the invasion in new York In The Avengers. This chapter was longer but I decided to cut it. Didn't want to overload with too much info coming in the gate and focused on the characters instead. If you have any ideas on villains you wish to see let me know between updates.  
Until next time  
Keep safe and God bless._


	2. Chapter 2

**Good day to you my friends with all love and respect this is Rjback with another chapter. Take your time reading this I received some pms on future heroes and villains you want to have cameos with your story. I will oblige this is your story and your movie. TaKE Control!  
**

**Growing Pains**

Water rushed onto the crushed jeep as the guard came to. The prince was bloodied and broken as his head lolled around. Fearing the worst Andre quickly pulled them to the wreckage and towed the prince ashore.

Gasping for breath, the guard groaned in pain as he felt his lower back ,hands shaking he brought them forward red with blood. Rolling over he stood weakly to his kens and struggled with the prince as he sling him over his shoulders. Staring the long trek east, the guard had on goal in mind. Getting to his brother…

The Sun peeked over the horizon as smoldering fires were quenched by the early morning rain. The King's body was removed from the street as people walked around in shock.  
In the Throne room the six elders were shoved to their knees as the rebels aimed at the back of their heads.  
"So you rather die than bow to my rule."  
The Elders looked up at the man in white armor sitting relaxed in his father's chair.  
"You are an abomination. Hun'Ter! You were exiled for your atrocities. Now you come back as a true enemy of Wakanda?" An elder said as he spat at the feet of the Wolve.  
"Dynasties come and go but ours is eternal." the white wolve purred.  
The six elders fell to the ground skulls smoking.

Dr. Crawford squeezed water from a rad and wiped the sheen of sweat from her patient.  
"That's okay doctor I can do it." The man said as he limped to his feet.  
"Take it slow Sergei! You need bed rest." Crawford scolded.  
The man stood up to his full height and shrugged his powerful shoulders.  
"Bah I feel fine I'm going to the river to bathe." Sergei grumbled as he grabbed a change of clothes. The doctor shook her head as she went to fix breakfast for the mute child.  
Rain water filtered through the lush trees as the man stood naked in font of running water. Rinsing himself off he donned a white shirt and cargo shorts. Splashing and coughing reached his ears. Whipping around, Sergei starred in shock as his older brother came falling through the brush with a _black boy_ straddling his back.  
"Andre!" he cried as he scoped the boy up and supported his brother to their shake.  
"Sergei what happened?!" Dr. Crawford cried as she set the unconscious boy next to the mute girl.

"He came stumbling through the jungle like this I don't know." Sergei explained as he tore the dirty shirt from his brother's back.  
"Oh no." Crawford gasped.  
Blood was oozing out of a gash above his kidneys. His whole back was grey and black from infection.

"What Mariah? Can he survive?" Sergei asked hopefully.  
The doctor started working on his back after she shooed him away. Grinding his teeth Sergei grabbed a can of water and pouted it down the boy's throat. T'challa gasped for breath as he rushed awake.  
"Andre Andre…where's my Andre!" the boy snarled as he struggled into a sitting position. Sergei pushed the boy back with a firm hand as he saw the boy's useless foot.  
"What happened out there boy?" Sergei questioned.  
"My family…parents, my sister gone. Home all gone." The boy rasped as his eyes grew dead.  
"Who are you boy? Sergei pressed as the boy started to fade.  
"I'm Challa…T'challa of Wakanda…"

The United States. 

"Status updates Carter." A tall balm ban said into his wrist.  
"Director Reports are coming in. Civil war has broken out in Wakanda as of 1900 hours No new reports have left Wakanda since last night sir."

The man growled as he starred into a mirror. A long scar ran from the top of his eye to the bottom.  
"You're orders are to stand down until I give the word. Stand down!" The director barked as he spun on his heel. Walking down a long blue hallway, the director stopped at a door and placed his hand on the scanner as the doors whooshed open.  
"Get Howard Stark on the line!" He barked at the room full of agents.  
Moments later a T.V. screen fizzled then snapped into clarity as an Elderly man scowled at the screen.

"What now Fury?" the man snapped.  
"We have a problem. I have need of your assistance." The director calmly requested.  
"And…? Why should I give a damn Nick? I did my share for America already." Howard Stark mused.  
"How is your boy Howard? How old is he now Six?" Fury asked.  
Stark narrowed his eyes menacing. "I don't like where you're going with this Fury. Are you threatening my son?" Stark asked quietly.  
"On the contrary Doctor. I hear his intellect is quite exceptional. Maybe I'll ask if he can solve out little problem overseas." Fury explained.  
Howard shook his head as he glared at the man before him. "What do you need Director..."

_**West of Tanzania near the Congo republic**_

_**(Your life will be pain and fire and I will harden you like a hammer and you shall be My Sword!)**_

Challa woke up suddenly. A girl with enormous brown eyes starred in wonder at him. Locking eyes the girl giggled and Challa looked away. It was a strange sound her laugh.  
Challa widened his eyes and stood up quickly unnerved. The lone candle in the room flickered again and he heard a wail.  
"Andre!" Challa cried as he hobbled from the shack. The strange tall man cradled his guard's body in the rushing waters. Dr. Crawford grabbed him and held him back.  
"He's dangerous he might attack you." She warned as she held him behind her.

Sergei laid his brother upon the earth.  
"Who are you? What did you do to Andre?" Challa roared.  
"I ughughf!" Sergei coughed as a tiny fist was slammed into his sternum.  
The man grabbed the fist and twisted it behind the boy. He cried in pain and sunk to his knees.  
"What did you do!" Challa screamed as he dislocated his shoulder with a sickening crunch. Sergei paused for a split second before his face was slammed into the earth. He coughed up blood as the child stomped on his back viciously.

"Stop!" Crawford screamed as the monster crushed the man's back repeatedly.  
"No!"  
Challa froze as dainty hands grasped his. The mute girl starred intensely into Challa's yellowing eyes. "NO" she repeated firmly as thunder clapped loudly.

The two adults watched as the two children sat in a corner coloring.  
"We can't turn him in. Wakanda has money on his head." Sergei said as Dr. Crawford frowned.  
"He's not right." She said quietly.  
The man nodded as he rubbed his healing back. "HE;s not human he's too strong to be that young. He's stronger than a bull."  
The doctor sighed as she watched the prince smile shyly as the mute girl held his hand.  
"He's just a boy, we can't give him up. We will raise him. But he needs an alias." Sergei suggested as he leaned back in his chair.  
"Luke Charles." The doctor said quietly.  
"Uh Why that?" he laughed.  
"He needs to blend in. I'm bringing them to America with me next month. enroll them in school." She said.  
Sergei lit a cigar. "So it is written. So shall it be done."

The sky opened up as lights spiraled in dance. A thunderous noise swelled in the still night as a bridge opened up. The ground cracked as dust was kicked up.  
A tall blond teen and a shorter dark haired teen stood in shock as they looked around. Identical mischievous grins jumped on their faces.  
"Not much has changed around here since the last time huh?" the dark haired teen said as they began to walk southward.

"It's a primitive world brother would you expect more?" the taller teen mumbled as they walked in silence.  
"This is dumb, why can't the other warriors handle this Thor?" The boy whinned as his brother stopped and smirked.  
"Why. Are you scared of the Chitari Brother?" Thor asked as they continued walking.  
"No it's just that father said we are to behave this month. If he wakes and we got in trouble…" The teen paled as he let the thought hang in the air. Thor gulped as they picked up the pace.

_**8 Years Later **_

The Runway came into view as the plane lined up to make it's decent. A couple in matching brown cargo suits stood waiting as the plane's wheels touched down. The couple held hands as they rushed to meet the group. A tall black teen with a short cut blinked at the sunlight. A shorter brown skinned girl with white hair tucked into a ponytail in a baseball cap raised her pale eyebrows in surprise as the couple rushed up to meet them.  
"Ooof!' they cried as they were crushed into rib cracking hugs.  
"Ha-ha boy, you're huge now. Look at ya!" Sergei exclaimed as he set the teen down.  
"I missed you so much." The white haired teen sobbed as she held onto Mariah.  
The doctor stroked her hair as she led them to a door less Jeep. Tossing the bags into the back, Sergei hopped into the driver's side and started the engine.  
"Ororo any cute boys in your class this year?" Mariah gushed as she stared into the rearview. The women started chatting rapidly for a while, when Sergei cleared his throat loudly. "Luke how was America?" He asked.

"Better than here." Luke sighed.  
Sergei raised an eyebrow and made eye contact with Ororo. She shook her head. The teen rolled his eyes as he starred out at the villages they sped past

The jeep traveled along a well-worn path and stopped in front of the familiar shack. The four get out and haul their bags inside, Luke enters the dwelling and retreats to his room and shuts the door while the girl's prepared a meal.  
"What's his issue?" Sergei asked as he stoked the fire place and sat into a easy chair.  
"It's not his fault. America is different." Ororo said quietly as she washed potatoes in a sink.  
"You two have been attending school in America for seven years. Why is it different now?" Mariah asked.

The white haired girl looked at Luke's room before opening her mouth.  
"Luke was picked on for his accent pretty bad for a while. His dark skin is normal here but over their…He never really fit in till this junior year." Ororo said somberly.  
"I don't get it, you've been home every summer and winter break, I've never heard of this until now. Why is that?" Mariah demanded as she made her way to Luke's room.  
"Uh don't Mariah leave him be." Sergei called as she barged into his room.

Ororo winced when loud shouts exploded from T'challa's room.  
"Get back here what did you say?!" Mariah screeched.

"Fine! I'm not a child anymore. Im' a grown man." Luke roared as he spun around.  
"Lower your voice boy!" Sergei growled lowly.  
"Or what huh I'm grown? I'm a real nigga don't…" Luke chocked as Sergei slammed him to the cabin floor.  
"Stop! Stop!" Ororo cried as thunder clapped loudly overhead. Rain hammered against the small cabin in a sudden downpour. Tears leaked from her eyes.  
"Youffnohmyatder!" Luke gasped as Sergei held him down.  
"Speak your peace." Sergei whispered.  
"I'm a man and you're not my father." Luke seethed with spit.  
Sergei narrowed his eyes as he let go of the teen. The girls stood with baited breath watching Luke climb to his feet. Sergei began to walk away but turned on his heel suddenly as a massive fist entered his vision.

A dull aching pounded in his temple, loud humming woke him with a start as Luke sat up disoriented.  
"Good you're awake." Sergei said as the humming got louder.  
"Where am I?" Luke asked nervously as he looked around.  
"You're going to prove that you are a man." He said.

A hiss exploded in with terrible wind as a hatch opened up and the black night raced under them. Sergei lunged forward and pushed him towards the door.

"What are you doing are you crazy?!" Luke yelled as he was pushed to the edge. Endless water soared under them.  
"Make it home alive and you will be a _Man_." Sergei hollered.

"What are you nuts? Im sorry please not like this." Luke's face was slapped hard.

"When you were in America, you were always sick. Those shots the doctor gave you wasn't for the protection of you. It was for them. You're stronger than you think!" Sergei yelled as he pushed the boy from the plane.

"Arrrgh!" Luke screamed slamming into the river. Black water all around him, He struck out for the surface. Popping up he breathed harshly as he sucked in as much air as he could thankful to be alive. Bobbing in the water he looked around, in the distance small lights flickered in a hillside. Dog paddling to the shore, he climbed up soaking wet and shivering. Luke made it to the first light he saw, knocked weakly and passed out from exhaustion.

A dim light stung his eyes as they attempted to open, rubbing them slowly he groaned and rolled over.

Big blue eyes stared at him in curiosity. He shrunk back in alarm.

"Easy there big fellow." A gruff voice growled lowly.

Looking for the voice led him to a weather worn face littered with lines. Greying dark brown hair hung long from his head. The man was sitting in a chair next to a desk with a leather bound book.  
"What's your name son?" the man asked deeply.  
Luke shook his head roughly.  
"Where am I?" Luke asked harshly.

"You're name son." The man repeated.

Luke narrowed his eyes. "I am a _prince_ and I demand an answer!"

The man smiled. "You are in my house, my village."  
Luke looked confused. "You believe that I'm a prince?" he asked lowly eyes searching.

The man before him stood up and motioned for him to follow. The little blond girl skipped out after them.

A modest Village was sprawled into a mountain side, They emerged from the home at the top of the hill.  
"_My name is Luke_." he grumbled out as he walked with the man down to the square.

The pale faced villagers looked on in shock as the man and teen walked side by side.  
"Uh where are we. North Africa, Russia?" Luke asked in bewilderment.  
The man came to a stop. "Where are you from boy?" he asked sharply.  
"_Wakanda_." Luke said proudly.

"Sounds African enough." the man said laughing as Luke followed looking offended.  
The pair came to a large cement building horses were tied to a post outside of the entrance. Music wafted from the windows as the pair pushed open the door. 

_(And _into_ the night. We rode. We rode. We rode on noble steeds!)_

A group of burly men were huddled together holding mugs singing loudly.  
"Pak. Two brews please. This fine young man is a long way from home and he's lost."

Luke shot him a glare as they moved to the bar. The bar tender shot Luke a strange look before he slid two cold mugs in front of the pair. Golden colored liquid sloshed from the mug. The man took a large gulp and smacked his lips. Luke took a sniff before taking a sip. The foam left a creamy mustache on his face. The man laughed as Luke's face split into a wide grin.  
"Is this beer, But not nasty?" Luke grinned as the men started to hum in sync. "You never told me where I am." Luke said quietly looking around.

The man looked at Luke in confusion. "You really don't know where you are do you?"  
Luke shook his head.  
"This is Norway." the man revealed.  
Luke's eyes went wide as he looked around in panic. "I have to go. Thank you for you're hospitality." He said downing his ale and staggering out of the pub.  
"Lad it's too dark, you can't walk alone." The man said as he followed after him.

"I'm more than capable of handling mysel.."

A terrified scream cut through the night.  
"What was that?" Luke asked.  
"It's the Dragon!" the same voice screamed.  
"Get inside boy!" the man hollered as he dragged Luke back into the pub.  
"What are you talking about, that's fairytale sir." Luke said rolling his eyes.

Mighty crashes shook the ground as everyone including Luke fell to the floor. The patrons hid themselves as bursts of green and orange fire slammed against the building.  
"Run!" Someone screamed behind Luke as the drunkards clashed at the door. Strange yells met his ears as he looked around wildly. The flashed of light ceased as Luke ran out of the pub and looked around at all the damage.  
Smoke hung heavy in the air as some of the villagers were running back and forth putting the fires out with buckets of water. Luke looked at the man from before as he helped the men lift a fallen beam of the horses stable.

"outsider!" someone screamed as everyone turned and pointed at Luke.  
"Uh oh." he uttered before a mass of bodies dragged him along.

Daylight dawned as the birds chirped and the crash of the waves and the bells of doors opening and closing was heard through the prison window. Luke leaned against the wall and sighed. (This day can't get any worse.) he thought numbly.  
The sound of keys jingling drew his attention to the door. The man from last night stood at the cell door. "What have you done. Luke come on lets go home." he said opening the door wider. Luke looked around then stood up, he followed after the man and glared at the jailer who shot him a filthy look.

The man led him through the building an out back into the square as the early morning rays washed over the dew soaked grass. They both truged up the hill and made it to the man's house and walked up the stairs. The door swung open as a harassed looking woman yanked them inside. Luke's confusion grew as the little girl from before slammed into his leg and held on tight in admiration.

The woman was short with greying blond hair that sat in a tight bun on top of her head. Grey blue eyes stared him down. Luke looked away as he looked down in annoyance as the girl crawled her way up his arm and on to his shoulder. "What manner of creature isdish?" Luke mumbled as the little girl pulled on his lips.  
"That creature is our daughter. Helena! get down." The woman scorned.

The child grinned then hopped down.  
"Why did you bring him here? Your always collecting people!" the woman screeched.  
The man chuckled and motioned for Luke to sit next to him. Luke sat down as he retrived a pipe from his vest and lit it.  
A loud scream of frustration drew everyone's attention to the back room. Loud footsteps reached their ears. A tall voluptuous young woman thundered into the room. Her thick chest heaved up and down as her green eyes burned with anger. "That jerk blew me off again!" she screeched. Luke and the old man winced.

"This is my eldest daughter Christine." The man said watching Luke.  
"Hi. Daddy did you hear me?" She said screeching again.  
"Enough Christine." The man's wife said as the little girl grabbed her older sister's hand and pulled her away.

Luke sighed and stood up suddenly. "Okay. I need a time out." he said walking from the room.

"Marilyn. check on the boy for me." The man said pulling a scarf from his pocket and examining the contents.

She shot her husband an annoyed look before following after the boy.  
"Where are you going?" she asked halting Luke's movements. His left leg was dangling over the high fence. He froze. "Why are you leaving? it's not safe out there anymore." She said quietly.

"This is not my home." He said looking at her sadly.  
"At least wait until the barge comes in. There isn't enough time to escort you to the next county."  
Luke looked contemplative. "What was that last night?" he asked.  
Marilyn shook her head. "I don't know what to believe right now. But people are going missing. Cattle are being slaughtered. The only thing I can think it is…what everyone says it is, a Dragon." she said locking eyes with him.  
Luke shook his head. "There is a logical explanation I'm sure of it. Dragons do not exist." Luke said scoffing as he pulled his other leg over.  
"Even so. It's not safe for one as young as you out there." Marilyn pleaded.  
Luke grinned but the smile didn't reach his eyes. "I've never been safe lady. Thank you for everything." Luke slipped over the wall.

End of chapter 2

**:Q/A what marvel heroine made a cameo in Sergei's shack.  
**

_**Oh yeah! Did Teenage Asgardians land on earth? If so why are they here. And will Luke grow out of his rebellious stage quick enough to stop the threats that loom in the horizon?  
Until Next time  
keep safe God Bless.**_


End file.
